


Whiskey and church

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Murphy MacManus imagine.Summary: You meet Murphy at McGinty’s and like each other. You meet again the next day and he asks you on a date.Warnings: Swearing, violence, fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and you pulled your leather jacket tighter around yourself, you were glad you decided not to wear a dress, and instead opted for jeans, a simple black t shirt and your boots. You made your way to the bar you came across before, seeking warmth and relief after a shit day. You quit your waitressing job after you got sick of your asshole boss grabbing your ass every five minutes and leering over you. The guy was a disgusting pig and you were glad to finally be gone, but now you were faced with finding a new job. So tonight you decided just to have some fun, getting excited as you saw the sign you were looking for, McGinty’s.

As you walked in you were greeted by warmth and all eyes on you, making you flush a little. It seemed to be only guys here. You made your way to the bar and was greeted by the old man there.  
“What can I…Fuck!…Ass!…get ye there l-l-lass?” He smiled warmly, as you bit your lip to stop a chuckle coming out.  
“Can I have a bottle of whiskey please?” You asked politely. He looked a little surprised at your request for the bottle but smiled and got your drink as you passed him the money. You took a long pull straight from the bottle, letting the warmth spread through your body. You looked across the bar and found a pair of blue eyes staring at you. The man they belonged to was quite handsome with his shaggy brown hair, slight facial hair and a cute little mole above his lip. You couldn’t ignore his broad shoulders either, his arms were fucking beautiful poking out of his black t shirt. He took a swig of his beer, his eyes never leaving yours, you couldn’t help the blush that started rising to your cheeks and he smirked at you. You looked away from the intense stare and took another long pull from the bottle. You shucked off your leather jacket as you were now warm and started to relax.

Murphy tensed as he watched you take your jacket off, your t shirt clung to all the right places, and he bit his lip at your body. Connor smirked at Murphy, knowing just what was going on in that head of his.  
“ _Labhairt di deartháir beag._ (Talk to her little brother.)” He urged his brother in Gaelic , elbowing him in the ribs for good measure as he smirked.   
“ _Fuck tú, tá mé an duine is sine!_ (Fuck you, I’m the older brother!)” Murphy yelled as he smacked Connor around the head in retaliation.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you watched the two men scuffle whilst arguing in what sounded like Gaelic, the lighter haired one occasionally shouting something in English about ice. They heard you laugh and stopped, you could swear the dark haired one blushed as he sat back down.  
You continued to drink straight from the bottle, feeling yourself relax and rid yourself of the stress of the day when you heard the door open. You’d turned around only to see your now ex boss walk in. Your nostrils flared in anger as you glared at him, both Murphy and Connor noticed your reaction to the man and watched you carefully.  
“Fancy seeing you here sexy.” He leered as he made his way to you. He grabbed your bottle of whiskey and took a gulp before you ripped it out of this hands.  
“Fuck off Tom, leave me the fuck alone.” You spat as you wiped the rim of the bottle to rid it of his disgusting mouth.  
“No, I think I’m fine right where I am baby.” He smirked as he wrapped his arm around you. You tried to shove it off but he was too strong.  
“This is fucking sexual harassment asshole.” You snapped glaring at him.  
“Not anymore. You quit remember.” He grinned as he ran his hand up your thigh making you feel sick.

“De girl said t’ leave her alone, so I suggest ye fuck off.” A voice said with a deadly calm tone. You looked and saw the men from before, the darker haired one being the one who spoke.  
“And what are you gonna do about it?” Tom sneered.  
“De ye really wanna find out?” The lighter haired one asked with the same deadly tone.   
You could feel Tom tense around you, making you even more uncomfortable with his arm around you.  
“Let de girl go now.” The dark haired one warned, the look in his blue eyes were dangerous. Tom felt the warning and unwrapped his arm but stayed standing too close for comfort.  
“Ah, I see. You boys want this bitches pussy for yourself?” He smirked at them both.   
“Dats no way t’ talk about a lady, is it brot’er?” The darker one asked looking at the lighter one.  
“Aye Murph, tis quite rude. Ma would be appalled.” He said glancing back at his apparent brother.  
Without much warning Murphy punched Tom in the nose, breaking it and causing it to bleed. Connor grabbed him harshly by the collar and started to lead him outside.

You looked at the one named ‘Murph’ and smiled.  
“Thank you, he was the exact reason I was in here drinking this.” You said gratefully as you took another sip of your bottle of whiskey.  
“T’was no problem love, happy t’ help.” He smiled back at you before ordering another drink.  
“That’s on me.” You stated as you handed the money over before Murphy had the chance.  
“T’anks. Would ye mind if I sat wit’ ye?” He asked politely. _Mind? Why would I mind that a hot Irishman wants to sit with me?!_  
“Be my guest.” You smiled as you looked him over appreciatively, the alcohol loosening your inhibitions. He caught your stare and smirked at you as he sipped his beer.  
“I’m Murphy by the way.” He stated as he held his hand out.  
“Y/n.” You smiled as you took his hand to shake. He had other ideas though as he lifted your hand to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss.   
“Beautiful name fer a beautiful girl.” He grinned as he let go of your hand, making you blush furiously.  
“Thank you,” You said shyly.  
“A lady like ye shouldn’t be alone in a bar like dis.” He stated as he looked at her with his intense blue gaze.  
“I’m not alone now though am I?” You asked, sipping your whiskey.  
“Not if ye don’t wanna be love.” He smirked and unconsciously licked his lower lip. Your eyes were drawn to the movement and you couldn’t help but wonder what he would taste like.

The night wore on and you and Murphy got to know each other more. Connor, who you found out was Murphy’s twin, joined you at some point and the night was just spent laughing and joking with each other, the twins sharing hilarious stories about each other. By the end of the night you were fairly drunk, the boys could hold their alcohol a little better than you and weren’t quite in the same state as you. You stumbled as you stood up to put your coat on.  
“Well lads, it was good meeting ye!” You giggled as you attempted to mimic their Irish brogue, causing them to laugh.  
“And where de ye t’ink yer goin’ lass?” Connor chuckled as you struggled to put your coat on. Murphy, ever the gentleman, helped you put it on.  
“Home, where else would I go?” You asked with a laugh.  
“Ye not walkin’ home on yer own love.” Murphy stated, leaving no room for discussion.  
“Aye, tis too dangerous, Murph will walk ye home.” He smiled, giving Murphy a pointed look.  
“My hero!” You giggled dramatically, putting your arm around Murphy’s waist. Murphy smirked and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.  
“C’mon love. See ye when I get home Connor.” He called back to his brother as he lead you out of the bar.

The air was cold and you shivered causing Murphy to hold you tighter. You enjoyed the warmth and the scent of him and before long you were at your apartment.  
“Do you want to come in?” You asked as you stood in the doorway.  
“No love, best if I don’t.” He sighed looking at you.  
“Why?” You asked slightly disappointed.  
“Because I don’t t’ink I’d be able t’ control myself, and yer drunk.” He explained.   
“Such a gentleman!” You giggled as you threw your arms around his neck, catching him off guard. He wrapped his arms around your waist soaking up the embrace and hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he would see you.  
“Can I see ye again?” He asked as he squeezed you a little tighter.  
“Id really like that.” You admitted as you broke the embrace causing him to smile.  
“Thanks for everything tonight Murph, I really appreciate it.” You smiled as you kissed his cheek.  
“G’night y/n.” He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind you ear before you entered your apartment.

You woke up the next morning for early mass. You had decided to change church as your idiot boss went to your old one. You were surprised he didn’t burst into flames walking into a holy place. You were shocked you didn’t have a hangover as you replayed the events on last night. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Murphy, he was such a gentleman, he could have easily got laid last night but refused because you were drunk. You looked forward to seeing him again and regretted not giving him your number.  
You got out a pretty dress for church that was both flattering but church appropriate, and picked your heels . You always liked to make an effort for church. You left your hair down and it flowed nicely. It didn’t take long to get to the new church and you walked in and sat down.

Murphy and Connor were at mass as usual when they heard heels click on the floor, they both raised their heads and were shocked to see you walking in and sitting on a pew across from them. Murphy looked at Connor dumbstruck with a shit eating grin on his face as he remembered his conversation with his twin from the night before.

 __  
*  
“I can’t believe ye didn’t get her number ye stupid shit!” Connor cackled at is brother not long after he arrived home.  
“Shut de fuck up! If its meant t’ be ill see her again.” Murphy stated as he got ready for bed.  
*  


Connor smirked at his brother and shook his head in disbelief.   
“De Lord works in mysterious ways dear brot’er.” He chuckled as he took another glance at you. Both brothers couldn’t deny you looked amazing. Murphy thought you were beautiful last night but that was nothing to how awestruck he was with you now. Connor was a little jealous he let Murphy go after you, they both did well with the ladies but Murphy was the pickier of the two and it took a special kind of girl to take his fancy. So when he could tell Murphy liked you last night, he decide to let him.

You couldn’t believe your luck when towards the end of mass you noticed a certain set of twins walking up to the front of the church and kneel at the statue of Christ. You blushed as you watched them and stood up to leave, part of you wanted to speak with them but the other part felt a little weird, especially with the fact you were dressed up. You should have known they’d be here really, they had spoke about their faith last night and you had seen their tattoos. As you were about to leave you were stopped by a voice.

“Well lass, didn’t take ye fer a Catholic girl.” Connor smiled as he approached you, Murphy stood with him looking slightly bashful.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Connor.” You smirked. Connor excused himself to go to the confessional booth and left Murphy and you alone.  
“Ye look stunnin’ love.” He said shyly making you blush.  
“Thank you Murph.” You smiled at him and gave him a quick hug,  
“I was wonderin’, if maybe…maybe I could take ye out fer dinner…like a date?” He asked as he nervously bit his thumb.  
“I’d really like that.” You admitted with a smile, making him grin at you as you exchanged numbers.  
“I’ll call ye love.” He said as he planted a soft kiss at the side of your mouth, lingering a little longer than necessary.  
“I’m looking forward to it.” You grinned before exiting the church.


	2. Chapter 2

You threw another dress on the floor in frustration and groaned, flopping onto the bed with a huff. You felt like you had tried on every nice item of clothing you had for your date with Murphy, and you didn’t like any of them. You hadn’t seen Murphy in a few days, since seeing him at church. But you had been texting each other everyday, the thought of seeing him again was now anxiety inducing. You sighed and stood back up, looking through your clothes and coming across a simple black dress. You slipped it on and paired it with some heels, looking in the mirror at yourself.   
“Guess this will have to do.” You sighed to yourself. You did some make up but kept it fairly simple, not wanting to go overboard, and you kept your hair down. Looking at the clock you knew Murphy would be here any time soon so you sat down and waited anxiously. You heard a knock and jumped up, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Murphy stood there in a grey shirt and black jeans, looking incredibly handsome. His hair was a little messy which just added to the unique charm that was Murphy MacManus. When he saw you his eyes lit up and he grinned from ear to ear.   
“Ye look fuckin’ beautiful y/n.” He smiled at you and kissed your cheek. You blushed and smiled sweetly at him, even though it had been a few days since you saw him, you felt like you had become closer through talking everyday.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Murph.”You smirked up at him as you locked your door and linked your arm through his that he had offered to you.

The date was romantic, a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant, full of laughter and little touches here and there. The chemistry between the two of you was undeniable and you found yourself wanting to kiss him all night. After you had ate your food you spent some time just swapping stories and getting to know each other even more, as Murphy held your hand from across the table.

“Do you want to come back to my place? I have whiskey.” You offered with a coy smile.   
“Wit’ an offer like t’at, how can a lad refuse?” He grinned at you and gave your hand a squeeze.

After he paid for the meal, not letting you pay a dime towards it, he helped you with your coat before taking your hand and leading you out.

“Best not drink too much t’is time love, aye?” He smirked when you reached your apartment, unlocking the door and going inside.   
“And why would that be Murphy?” You asked without looking at him as you went into the kitchen and got the whiskey from the cupboard. You suddenly felt hands on your hips, feeling his warm breath tickling your neck, making you gasp softly.   
“Because t’en I can’t have me way wit’ ye.” He whispered as he started to kiss your neck. You bit your lip and moaned as you tilted your head to give him more access, gripping the kitchen work top to steady yourself. He continued to place wet kisses along your neck and up to your ear, his breath making a shiver run down your spine. You could feel the wetness pooling between your thighs, your want for him even stronger than before.   
“I haven’t been able t’ get ye out o’ me head since t’ moment I laid eyes on ye. I want ye y/n, _I gá duit._ (I need you).”He said in a low voice into your ear, his right hand travelling lower, hitching your dress up and slipping his hand into your panties. He groaned at how wet you were and nipped your neck as he started rubbing circles around your clit.   
“Fuckin’ soaked love, ye want it as much as I do.” He smirked, making you nod, not able to speak as you were too preoccupied with what his hand was doing. Without warning he withdrew his hand, grabbing your arm and spinning you around. He backed you up to the kitchen counter until he was pressed against you, looking at you with a predatory look on his face. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you watched him carefully, before he crashed his lips onto yours. You moaned and he took the opportunity to invade your mouth with his tongue, his hand winding into your hair. His free hand slid down to your thigh and he hitched it up around him, so he could push himself onto you even more. You could feel how hard he was through his pants and you ground your hips to his.

He nipped your lip, making you moan, and he grabbed you by the ass, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around him, he moved over to the kitchen table, placing you on there as he hastily started to remove your dress as you unbuttoned his shirt. You slipped his shirt off his broad shoulders as he flung your dress across the room, leaving you in just your underwear. You blushed a little as he stepped back and took an appreciative look over your body and licked his lower lip.

“… _Cosúil le bandia._ (Like a goddess.)” He smirked as he caught your eyes, before he pulled you close and kissed you forcefully. He snapped open your bra which got thrown somewhere in the apartment, and he hastily unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He shucked them off along with his boxers, revealing his impressive cock which stood to attention. He gently slid off your panties, dropping them to the floor and you wrapped your legs around him, bringing him close to you. You kissed him passionately, winding your arms around his neck and he lined himself up with your entrance, making you gasp against his lips in anticipation. He teased you a little, rubbing the head of his cock against your soaked slit and you let out a needy whine. He smirked into the kiss and thrust himself deep inside of you in one swift movement with a loud groan. Feeling him fill you up was amazing and your grip on him tightened. He had hold of your hips, guiding you as he started to thrust in and out of you. Your used your legs that were still wrapped around him, to push him in deeper, moaning at how good he felt.

“Lay down.” He growled, looking at you with heat in his eyes. You lay back as instructed, looking up at him as he gripped your ass tightly and pulled you closer to him, your ass now hanging off the edge of the table and in his hands. He started to pound into you like a wild animal, making you both moan wantonly and you held the sides of the table to steady yourself, concerned for a moment that the table might break.

“Murphy!” You moaned and writhed on the table, starting to feel that familiar pleasure build up inside of you. He growled and his grip tightened, himself feeling like he was getting close to the edge but wanting you to cum first.   
“Fuck, y/n, I’m gonna cum. Ye need t’…” Before he could even finish his sentence, you clamped down around him as you came blindingly hard, your body tensing as you cried out him name. Feeling you tighten around him, Murphy came too, groaning a string of profanities as he pounded you, riding it out and spilling himself inside of you. He collapsed on top of you, both panting and now sweaty, and he lay his head on your chest. You brought your hand up to his hair and started playing with it softly, now feeling sated and satisfied.   
“Can I see ye again?” He asked quietly as he ran his hand up and down your arm absentmindedly.   
“I’d love that Murphy.” You smiled as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the closeness you two shared. You had no idea what the future held for you both but you wanted to spend every second with him.


End file.
